93 'til Infinity
93 'til Infinity is the debut album by American hip hop group Souls of Mischief, released in 1993 on Jive Records. The sound of the album is characteristic of the distinct style explored by the group's collective Hieroglyphics, including rhyme schemes based on internal rhyme and beats centered around a live bass and obscure jazz and funk samples. It is one of a number of albums released during the "Hiero Golden Age", a period in the early-to-mid nineties during which the collective released several critically acclaimed albums, such as Del tha Funkee Homosapien's No Need for Alarm and Casual's Fear Itself, and rose to national prominence. The album reached #85 on the Billboard 200, and #17 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart. 93 'til Infinity was propelled into success by its title track and lead single, which peaked at #72 on the Billboard Hot 100. The album has been critically acclaimed by many critics for its genre defying subject matter, funky production, and charismatic rapping. Track listing Notes *Track 2 features trumpet performed by Bill Ortiz. *Track 3 features scratching performed by A-Plus. *Track 5 features scratching performed by A-Plus. *Track 6 features additional vocals performed by Casual, and scratching performed by A-Plus. *Track 11 features scratching performed by A-Plus. *Track 12 features background vocals performed by Domino, Casual, Jay Biz, Pep Love, Kwam and Snupe. Samples Let 'Em Know * "You're Getting a Little Too Smart" by The Detroit Emeralds * "Shadow Dancers" by George Benson and Brother Jack McDuff * "Dope Fiend Beat" by Too Short Live and Let Live * "Can I Dedicate" by The Loading Zone That's When Ya Lost * "Statues" by Jack Bruce * "Who Do You Love?" by The Doors * "Jah Rulez" by Boogie Down Productions A Name I Call Myself * "Synthetic Substitution" by Melvin Bliss * "Sky Dive" by Freddie Hubbard * "Respect" by Rotary Connection Disseshowedo * "Speak the Truth to the People (Frankie's Theme)" by Jerry Butler and Jerry Peters * "Fakin' the Funk" by Main Source What a Way to Go Out * "North Carolina" by Les McCann * "Feeling You Feeling Me" by Monk Higgins * "Symphonette" by David "Fathead" Newman feat. Roy Ayers * "I'm Housin'" by EPMD Never No More * "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" by Freddie Hubbard 93 'til Infinity * "The Jam" by Graham Central Station * "Heather" by Billy Cobham Limitations * "We're A Winner (Live Version)" by Curtis Mayfield Anything Can Happen * "Keep on Doin' It" by The New Birth * "Lonely Town" by Freddie Hubbard * "Rainmaker" by Traffic Make Your Mind Up * "Son of Public Enemy (Flavor Whop Version)" by Public Enemy * "Collage" by The Ramsey Lewis Trio" * "Knowledge" by Gang Starr Tell Me Who Profits * "Bird of Paradise" by Charlie Parker * "Inside You" by Eddie Henderson Outro * "Africana" by The Propositions Category:1993 debut albums Category:1993 albums Category:Souls of Mischief albums Category:West Coast hip hop albums Category:Alternative hip hop albums Category:Jive Records albums Category:Jazz rap albums Category:Hieroglyphics members Category:Hip hop groups established in 1991